


Rope and Gag

by V (orphan_account)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bondage, Community: fic_promptly, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kidnapping, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fi, I've got another job that requires a hostage to be put in a car trunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope and Gag

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Promptly: [any, any, And I'm floating in a most peculiar way](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/157510.html?thread=7199046&format=light#cmt7199046)
> 
> Kink Bingo: headspace/subspace

"Fi, I've got another job that requires a hostage to be put in a car trunk."

Fiona's eyes lit up. "Michael, you know me so well."

"How would you like to be tied up? Twist ties, duct tape or rope? I'm supposed to be a gangster, but he's really innovative when it comes to bondage."

Fiona thought for a minute. "Rope with a cloth gag again. I'm not in the mood for glue in my mouth, and twist ties...twist ties are more of our thing. It's our trademark for all our thugs unless we run out of them and need duct tape. Or packaging tape. Or whatever tape's available at the moment."

Michael nodded. "Rope with a cloth gag it is."

 

After tying two ropes around Fiona's wrists and ankles and gagging her mouth, Michael threw Fiona over her shoulder. He opened up the trunk of the car he was using for the job and laid her in it. With the trunk shut, Michael headed off to where he was meeting his mark. 

In the dark, all Fiona could do was stare at the trunk's lid. It wasn't like she could see much of anything in there. Whatever light and air that was in the trunk came from where the brake lights were placed. All she could hear were the car tires driving on the road. It was a dull experience.

Then Fiona's endorphins kicked in. 

Instead of riding in the trunk, she felt like she was floating over the streets of Miami in a coffin-like box. It was the most peculiar thing, but she loved it. She started to lose track of time, and it wasn't like she could see her watch, anyway. The sounds of the car on the road no longer bothered her. As long as she was in her space, she was fine. 

When the car stopped, Fiona didn't notice. She also didn't mind the wait before Michael was ready to show his mark Fiona in the trunk. 

The trunk was opened. Even though she still felt like floating, she had to remember her alias: an opposing fictional Russian mobster's girlfriend who, up until a few moments ago, was living comfortably in Sunny Isles Beach. She sold the alias by crying and yelling "Let me go!" and "I don't understand you!" in her best Russian accent. 

After Michael was done with the gangster, he shut the trunk. Fiona and Michael went back to the loft. Fiona was still in her space.

 

Back at the loft, Michael put Fiona on their bed. He took off his suit and dress shirt. Then he took off Fiona's restraints and gag. After Fiona was freed, he spooned her and stroked her hair. 

"It's unfortunate that it takes some rope, a gag and a trunk to keep you quiet."

"What's wrong with me not talking, Michael? I like how I feel when I'm tied up in a trunk. I want to stay as quiet as possible."

"Yeah, but I'm not used to you being quiet, that's all."

"Well, if you're not used to me being quiet, after I come back down to earth, how about you make me scream?"

"Scream what?"

"Anything you want."

"How about...my name. Over and over again."

"That sounds great, Michael."

The two spooned until Fiona had come back down. Michael knew she was back when she pinned him to the bed and started licking and sucking on his neck, much to his enjoyment.


End file.
